In The Dark
by Lovelyn.S
Summary: A KaVi fanfic... The whole idea of this story is about the developments of two people when they met on their way to the pub.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings to all you readers….**_ _**Following story is fictional just as the others are !**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading…. : )**_ __

 _The heavy downpour was almost a_ _certain_ _blow to his plan of visiting the pub tonight. Being a weekend Saturday he definitely wouldn't want his pub-schedule to be thrown off the list. It didn't seem to stop and the clock was already showing a 10:00pm. Waiting for the rain to cease was killing him for he desired to visit the pub after a whole week of work stress as a_ _ **Cop**_ _…. He wanted some time to relax… To unwind. Little did he know that he would be getting more than what he had expected._

 _The time passed so slowly… Minutes felt like incinerated hours. Finally, he decided to wait no more and drove out of his garage in his shiny_ _ **cherry-red sedan**_ _. Usually he visits the pubs with friends working with him in the_ _ **CID dept**_ _…. but unfortunately this week they all had other commitments. Nevertheless, he decided to go as a stag. He always had a specific choice of dressing for times like these. His attire would be jeans, leather party shoes and a formal shirt with its sleeves folded up just a little above his elbows. Who needs swag when you can have class, eh? ;)_

 _As he drove down the road towards his destination he plugged his phone to the stereo and let the music blare all the way with the windows rolled up and the cool AC giving the interior a comfortable feel. A police checkpoint stopped him midway for routine surveillance and as soon as he rolled down his window he received a "Salaam Boss!"._

 _He didn't give it another thought but just handed them a couple of hundred bucks for their snacks and tea. With this, he drove on. He hummed to the tune of the music and tapped the wheel with his fingers like playing the background drumming. Oh! He was so on for the night! Must've been his lucky day too as he encountered no red traffic lights so far. "Dafuq…", he thought to himself. His luck would be rising to a whole new level in a few moment's time._

 _There came a sharp right turn and as he took it his sight caught a glimpse of a stranded cab just a few yards ahead with its hood popped. The driver was frantically attempting to diagnose the car's illness while a_ _ **pretty young lady of about 26**_ _sat at the backseat with her eyes glues to her cellular phone._

 _He intentionally drove slower and noticed that she seemed to be upset and was typing so fast with frustration as if her fingers would poke through the screen. Just when he passed the cab he thought of assisting the stranded damsel. Instantaneously, he punched the brakes and sent his tyres screeching to a halt. The gear stick was now switched to reverse and he backed up slowly till his window was exactly opposite to hers._

 _The window pane automatically rolled down and he found the mesmerizing beauty stating right at him. She was simply beautiful… Her make up was just about perfect. He could hardly see much as it was dark inside the cab. He glanced at the cab driver and then darted his eyes back at her._

 **Him** : Good evening lady. Seems you're in some trouble… Perhaps, I could assist you in some way…

 **Her** : Hello. The cab broke down and I'm getting late for a get together. I could hail another cab only if I could find one.

 **Him** : Oh bhaiya! What happened?

 **Driver** : I'm not really sure… There was sharp ping sound and immediately the engine died. I'm afraid I don't think I can drop the lady to the place she asked for… _(saying this he plunged his face back into the hood)_

 **Him** : Well… Miss… If you're comfortable then I could drop you wherever you intended to go. Would you be interested ? And you have nothing to worry about cuz I am an CID cop…. _(while showing her the badge)_

 **Her** : It's __. I'd be grateful but I hope it's not too much of a trouble for you to go out of your way since I'm heading for _ **XYZ pub.**_

 **Him** : I'll be damned… That's actually where I'm heading to too. I usually go there on most weekends. Come on… Hop in!

 **Her** : Sure… Lemme grab my things… Be there in a minute.

 _As she collected her belongings he came out of his sedan and approached the driver and clear her fare without her knowledge. While returning back he noticed_ _ **Purvi**_ _had just got done with powdering her face and applying a fresh coat of creamish-red lipstick. He walked to the other side to wait for her and observed her actions._

 _She came out in her_ _ **red-one-piece-knee length party dress**_ _. "Daamnnn,She's so beautiful", he thought to himself. She was fiddling with her purse to pay her fare when the driver intimated her that it was already clear by the gentleman who spoke to him a while back._

 _She gave a smile as it was all she could do and gracefully walked towards him at which he swung the door open for her to get in. As he walked across from the front fingers could sense her eyeing and admiring his chivalry and the way he carried himself. In a way,_ _ **She was impressed.**_

 _He got into the driver's seat and rolled up the windows once again. The AC began to blow waves of cool breeze at her which sent her straight shiny hair floating back and forth. Her satisfaction was hard to go unnoticed by him._

 _The initiated a formal conversation and spoke about an assortment of matters including work, family, etc. He understood she was the innocent type as he had caught her stawing off looks at him from time to time…_

 **Him** : I have not yet told you my name. It's _**Kavin**_. I'd have to say that tonight has been a Fateful night.

 **Purvi** : Fateful… How, **Kavin** ?

 **Kavin** : I thought I wouldn't be able to come out due to the heavy rain and yet I still chose to come. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have met you and assisted and beautiful damsel in distress. You see… Even your dress matches the colour of my car…. What are the odds of all this?

 _They burst into a hearty laughter and she slapped him on his hand playfully. It stayed for sometime and then it was retraced back._

 _Eventually, they reached the place and he dropped her off the main gate and proceeded to find a spot to park his car. When he returned he was surprised to find_ _ **Purvi**_ _waiting for him at the lobby. He was equally surprised as he didn't expect she would be waiting on him. Both of them understood that each wanted to to enter the pub together as a couple. They proceeded up the stairs and when they entered the pub she was looking for her friends while he stood beside._

 _When she found them she regaled them with the story of how Kavin had assisted her._ _ **Kavin**_ _understood they had their own thing going and kissed her palm like a gentleman, and bid her farewell. He didn't want to be a "kebab me haddi". She held on to his palm as if to silently wish he stayed but then again she couldn't do much as it was her and her friends' night out. Reluctantly, she released his palm and with a smile he disappeared into the crowd with her eyes locked right at him._

 _The lights were dim and flashy in the pub and soon his silhouette melted away into the crowd._

 _Now,_ _ **Kavin**_ _headed straight for the bar and ordered for a peg of his favourite Irish whiskey with a couple of ice cubes and some soda…._

 _ **  
So that was an end of the first part of my story !  
Do suggest should I continue?  
Bbyeeee…. Stay Safe! Stay Beautiful…!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**In The Dark…**_ __

 _Infrequent Days turned to weeks and_ _ **Kavin**_ _preserved anticipating about Purvi…. One fine day while on an Investigation he perceived_ _ **Purvi**_ _…. He was overwhelmed….  
_

"Aaah! There it's.", _yelled_ _ **Kavin**_ _who unknowingly planted a kiss on her cheek….. as a sign of their emerging friendship…_

 _Baffled as she was…. that she hurriedly became tail and walked away. Kavin felt extraordinarily embarrassed that in the course of sheer surprise and wondered that he couldn't find a chance for the courtesy of an apology. After a temporary second, understanding his folly he amassed himself in combination to seek for her…nowhere used to be she in sight…. In the end, he gave up the wish of discovering her in one of these crowd._

 _A few days handed… All after interminable halt finally he discovered her.._ _  
_ _It used to be for a awful 10 mins, and via this time he had mustered sufficient braveness and initiated a talk._

"Excuse me… Hi!", _he greeted politely trying hard to wade off his nervousness._

"Hello.", _came her reply._

 _A moment of awkward silence remained and finally_ _ **Kavin**_ _continued…_

"The other day…I'm extremely sorry…I didn't mean to…", _he struggled to integrate his sentences._

 _She cut him off saying_ , "Its alright. It was clear you reacted out of uncontrollable joy."

"I tried to find you to apologize for my unexpected behavior but I couldn't find you anymore.", said **Kavin**. "I thought you were furious!", _he added._

She smiled and replied, "Well, to be honest, my cheeks were blushing like tomatoes so I had to conceal my face and walked away."

"….That's a relief!", said **Kavin** puffing his cheeks out.

"Well if you don't mind can we just exchange our cellphone numbers"…. He asked "only if you don't mind"… he added

"….If I mind I don't have a mind"…. Smiled **Purvi** …

 __ _Things progressed and they turned out to be great gossip pals. Gradually, personal problems began to,be shared and their chats wouldn't end until late night_.

 _One fine day,_ _ **Purvi**_ _revealed a secret to_ _ **Kavin**_ _, explaining how she was let down in her previous relationship. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sniffed her nose trying hard to hold her tears back._ _ **Kavin**_ _was clueless on how to respond but anyway moved forward and surrounded her with his consoling arms. Amidst her sobs,_ _ **Kavin**_ _said calmly, "I understand. I've been through the same as well." With this, he began narrating his experience while she made herself cozy in his arms listening intently to him._

 _After this incident, they got more closer emotionally and mentally which gave them an anxiety-free and apprehensive-free environment to share about anything and everything under the sky._

 _Months passed… So close they became that they would hug and peck on each other's cheeks as their greeting. A day came when_ _ **Kavin**_ _received a message from_ _ **Purvi**_ _that said, "KV. Can you come over?I need to talk to you personally."_

 _He glanced at his wristwatch. "02:30pm…Perhaps, after talking to her he could move out for bureau again after a tiny break.", he thought._

 _02:30pm…on the dot._ _ **Kavin**_ _rang the bell of her apartment. She was alone in town in a rented apartment to pursue her higher studies. After about half a minute the door swung open and there stood_ _ **Purvi**_ _in a_ _ **floral-printed frock which had a boat-shaped neckline.**_

"Please come in.", _welcomed_ _ **Purvi**_ _and she requested_ _ **Kavin**_ _to make himself at home. This was his first time in her apartment and his eyes glided around to study the apartment's layout._ " **Impressive**!", _he mumbled to himself._

 _Moments later,_ _ **Purvi**_ _returned with a cup of coffee and some snacks. As she sat next to him, he looked at his watch…10 to 03:00pm…she looked at him and he understood that he would be skipping the bureau for the day…._

"Your message…Are you alright?", _**Kavin**_ _asked initially. However, she remained quiet._

 _He bagan to worry and asked her again,_ "Purvi…What's going on? Is there any problem _?" This time he nudged his index finger below her chin to lift her face up. Their eyes met for the first time ever since he arrived at her place._

 _Purvi broke her silence and gazed directly into his eyes and finally spoke, "_ _ **Kavin …I need to get something off my chest. I've been confused for a long time due to my horrible experience in the past. But…after getting acquainted with you, I became more free. You've brought me out of my shell….Thank you sweetheart."**_

" I don't know what I did as I was just my usual self when I'm around you… But if it helped you in some way then I'm happy about it,Purvi", _said_ _ **Kavin**_

After a moment of silence, she spoke, " _ **I want to be with you from now on.." All the while her eyes wide shut**_

" _ **You've done the same for me Purvi**_.", _saying this_ _ **Kavin**_ _planted a kiss on her forehead…_

 _ **So here It Ends…..  
Thank You soo much for supporting this Story…..  
**_ ****


End file.
